Would You Kiss Me Already!
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Owen and Maya both like each other, but don't know how to tell each other. When Tristan locks them in the closet, will they finally decide to confess?


**AN: **For all of you Mowen fans…this one is for you. Also, if you haven't checked out my profile, I'm posts one shots on Saturday now. I've been trying to post this one shot for TWO weeks now. Every time I try to something happens. Last Friday my laptop wouldn't let me upload it. Now, I hopefully, I can.

About this, Owen is attending Degrassi still and Cam is alive. He and Maya didn't date. They're actually good friends. Zig is still with Tori and nothing between him and Maya happened.

Uh…I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi; Stephen Stohn does. If I owned Degrassi…let's not get into that.

**One shot: **_Would You Kiss Already?!_

**Pairing: **Maya and Owen

**Rating: **T

_(Owen)_

You've ever liked someone but didn't know how to tell them? You wanted to tell them, but they just seem to be so very…angry whenever they were near you. They say first impressions are the best; I guess I should have listened to that.

My first impression with Maya Matlin was terrible. I called her out her name and probably embarrassed her just to impress my teammates and seem cool. She threw her chicken boobs at me and _that's_ when it began.

That's when I started to like Maya.

The only person who knows of this is my brother. I told him, because if there's anyone who knows Maya, it's him. He squealed obnoxiously and told me that he was glad that I liked her. He told me that we can get together, have babies, and then he can have little nieces and nephews. I told him to slow down; he was going too far with this. I didn't even know if she liked me back. I didn't want to ask, because I didn't think I could handle the truth.

For a month, I watched Maya from afar. I watched her at her locker, talking to all of her friends. I watched her at Whisper Hug practice, playing on her cello or singing the newest song she wrote. I even watched her walk to class with Cam sometime.

It angered me at one point. It made me jealous that Maya would laugh and hang out with Cam. I knew the two of them were just friends, because Cam swore on it. He told me that he looked at Maya as if she was his sister. He said the two were just not a good match.

I was relieved that the two of them had no interest in each other.

Tristan told me to talk to her; he told me to confess my feelings, but I'm too afraid to talk to her. Each time I work up the courage to talk to her, the fear of rejection floods my mind. What if she doesn't like me back? What if she tries to publicly humiliate me like I had done her?

I hear a knock on my bedroom door and it snaps me out of my deep thoughts. The door cracks open and I see Tristan poking his head through the door. He's giving me a curious look. I nod my head and motion my hand for him to enter my room. He does and leaves the door open as he walks further into the room.

"You're not dressed for school," he comments.

"Yeah, I know," I sigh. "I'm getting to it."

"You haven't even gotten out of bed yet, Owen. Are you okay?"

I exhale a loud, dramatic breath. Was I okay? No, I wasn't. I was sitting here, moping around about Maya. I was torturing myself with the same question that kept filling my head.

There were times when I thought Maya felt the same way about me. Whenever she came over, she would speak to me and give me a shy smile while blushing. Sometimes when Tris was gone with Tori, she would come over here and wait for him to come back home. While waiting, she and I would have a conversation. It would be about careless things: food, school, or just telling corny jokes. I don't know if those moments meant anything to Maya, but they meant a lot to me.

Those memories make me want to relive them all over again.

Damn it! Why did I have to go crushing on my little brother's best friend? She's three years younger than me, but she's so innocent and so beautiful. She's more mature than half of the females in my grade. She has more brains than them, too. She respects her body and doesn't flaunt it off to get guys. She's the kind of girl every guy should be chasing…_should_!

"It's about Maya, isn't it?" Tristan asks.

I nod my head slowly.

"Owen," he sighs, "just tell the girl how you feel. I'm so tired of you sitting here and wondering if she likes you. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. You'll never know, because you won't get your ass up and ask her!"

I look at Tristan in bewilderment. He's right, though. I need to get off my ass and tell Maya Matlin how I feel. I'm going to do it and make sure the whole damn school knows how I feel about her!

I get off my bed, hearing Tristan squeal. He says he can't wait to see this happen as he happily skips out of my room. I go to my dresser and pull out a black V-neck. Then, I grab a pair of black jeans and pair of my boxers with some socks. I grab my towel and walk out of the room and into the bathroom.

I take a shower, get dressed and head downstairs to put my shoes on/ Afterwards, I grab my keys to my car and Tris and I head out of the house.

"Do you know if she likes me back?" I ask him as I pull out of the driveway. "I don't want to be making a fool of myself when I tell her how I feel."

"I think she likes you," he says likes he's unsure of the words. "Maybe, but she doesn't really say much about it."

"Huh," I say with a nod.

I focus on the road and decide that it's better if I didn't tell Maya how I felt. I know Tristan will be mad at me for backing out of it. Maybe it's just better if I didn't tell Maya. I'll be saving myself from embarrassment and from getting my heart shattered.

We get to school and I park my car in the student's parking lot. We get out of the car and go our separate ways. He's going to his friends and I'm going to mine. When I get to my locker, I see Dallas standing there along with Bianca and Drew.

"What's up guys?" I ask them as I squeeze through them and put in my combination to open my locker.

"You okay, man?" Dallas questions.

"You haven't been the same lately," Drew adds.

"I'm fine," I tell them.

They look at me like I'm lying. Okay, so what if I'm lying. I just don't want them to know.

"You're not okay," Bianca told me. "Last time I seen you like this is when you liked Anya and she didn't like you back."

I cut Bianca a glare for bringing up Anya.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Dallas asks.

"It's no one," I say curtly.

"Owen, we're your friends," Drew says. "We're just worried about you."

I sigh heavily. The one thing about having friends is that they will pry information out of you if you don't tell them the first time they ask. My friends will never let this go and if I don't tell them, they'll ask around or they'll follow me around to figure out.

"I like someone," I tell them.

"Who?" they all ask in unison.

"Maya Matlin," I mumble.

Their eyes pop out of their head. They look at each other and back at me. For a second, they're all quiet. I expect them to yell at me and tell me I'm crazy, but they didn't. Instead, I got the reaction I didn't expect.

Dallas laughed.

A lot.

He laughed so much that I thought the dude was going to shit his pants.

He kept laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing.

Wait…

There's still some more laughter going on here. Does this dude fucking breathe?

"You like M—M—M…"

He couldn't finish her name, because of the laughing he was still doing. His face was turning red, because of all the laughter. Bianca and Drew gave him an annoyed look. I guess they were fed up with him, too.

Growling, I seize him by the next and slam him into the lockers. "You think that's funny? Me liking Maya? It's not funny Dallas; I'm not laughing. I told you this because I _thought_ you were my friend. I told you, because I wanted you three to know. I expected you to yell at me and tell me she's too young. I didn't expect you to laugh…in my face at that."

I let Dallas go and watch him slide on the floor, grabbing his neck. He's coughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time.

Bianca looks over at me and says what I hadn't expected her to say. "Go tell her how you feel."

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

I'm sitting in class, doodling in my notebook. I've scribbled _Mrs. Maya Milligan _and _Owen and Maya Milligan _all over my notebook. I let out a sad sigh, knowing this could never happen. Owen could never like me, Chicken Cutlet. I'm too young for him; I don't have the body most girls he would go after has. I'm just his little brother's best friend. That's probably all he'll ever see my as.

I didn't have time to cover up my page when Cam came over and got a glimpse at me. He raise an eyebrow at me as he sits his books on his desk and takes a seat next to me.

"Mrs. Maya Milligan, huh?" he asks me in a teasing tone.

"Shut it," I bark.

"Cool it, Maya. Why don't you tell him you like him?"

"Because, I don't want to embarrass myself," I mumble. "Besides, Owen will only see me as Chicken Cutlet and Tristan's best friend. Sure, we talk sometime, but it's only when Tris isn't there when I go over there."

"You'll never know if you don't tell him how you feel."

"If he liked me, he would tell me, Cam. I shouldn't have to go tell him how I feel. That proves that he doesn't like me."

"Maybe he's shy?"

I scoff. "Owen Milligan is not shy. He's hot, popular, and has thousands of girls throwing their selves at him. He's probably been with most of them. I'm pretty sure he's not shy."

"But, Maya—"

"I don't care; no more arguing. We're too different and I'm too young. I'll never be the girl that he wants and I'm willing to accept that. Let's just drop the subject."

Cam doesn't say any more about it. We start to pay attention to Madame Jean-Aux as she goes over the French assignment for today. Once the bell rings, we walk out of class together. Cam walks me to my locker and walks away to go to his.

Moments later, I hear loud chatter. I turn around to see Tris, Tori, and Zig walking to their locker. When they spot me they wave and make their way towards me.

"Why do you look so sad?" Tori asks.

"She has a major crush on Owen and doesn't want to tell him," Tristan answers and I glower at him. He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"You like the dude who called you Chicken Cutlet?" Tori asks in puzzlement. "Why?"

"I got passed that," I snap. "He apologized for it and we've been…talking. Our conversations may not have been personal or long lasting, but it was nice. It was nice to talk to him and hear him laugh whenever I said something that funny. That's why!"

"Okay, geez," Tori responds. "No need to get your panties in a knot. Anyway, go for it. I'm sure he likes you too."

"He doesn't," I say sadly, "and I'm ready to accept that fact. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to class. See you all at lunch."

.

.

.

"Maya, come with me," Tristan tells me while I'm on my way to the cafeteria.

"Why?" I question slowly.

"Just come with me…please?"

I nod my head as I follow him. We walk for a minute until Tristan stops. We're standing in front of the janitor's closet.

"Uh wha—"

Before I could finish my sentence, the door gets flung open and I'm being pushed in there. I hear it close and I hear it getting locked. I bang on the door.

"Tris, this isn't funny! Let me out!" I scream.

"Not until you two talk," he argues.

"Until who talks?" I ask.

"Until _we_ talk."

Gasping, I turn around to become face-to-face with my crush. I'm locked in the janitor's closet with my crush.

I'm going to kill Tristan!

"I don't hear talking," Tristan sings.

I roll my eyes and gnaw on my bottom lip. I fold my arms stubbornly across my chest and lean against the door. For a moment, Owen and I don't say a word. We just stare at each other, waiting for the other to explain what the hell is going on. I simply do not have a clue. All I know is that I'm going to kill Tristan for putting me in this embarrassing situation. Is this supposed to help me tell Owen how I feel?

Well, it isn't. All I can think about is why Tristan did this to me.

"So…" Owen starts off.

"So…" I repeat.

"How are you?" he asks.

I stare at him with fury! We're locked in the closet and all he can ask me is how I'm doing?

Sighing in anger, I respond, "Hmm, let's see, my best friend locked me in the closet with his brother, hoping this would help be confess my feelings for him, but it doesn't!"

"You do realize you just did, somewhat. You have feelings for me?"

I gasp. I did just say that. Crap! I feel my cheeks go red and I look down at the floor, watching my feet move awkwardly.

"Because if you do," he continues, "then I can tell you that I have feelings for you, too."

I look up at him with wide eyes. I scratch my ear and pinch myself just to make sure I heard Owen correctly.

"You like me?" I ask softly.

He nods his head.

"Why?"

"You're beautiful, Maya, whether you know it or not. You're so much better than a lot of the girls here and you…you never cease to amaze me. There's something about you that just gives my heart a feeling whenever you're near."

"I feel the same way," I say as my lips tug into a wide smile. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid, Maya. I thought you wouldn't feel the same. I didn't want to put my feelings out there only to not have them returned. I thought you were going to embarrass me like I had done to you when we had our first exchange of words."

"We're so past that," I tell him. "You apologized and I forgave you, Owen. You should have come to me and told me how you felt. Let's be real, if Tristan hadn't of did this, would you have come to me?"

Owen looks at me. He gets ready to open his mouth, but he closes it quickly.

"No," he finally answers.

"Right," I say with a curt nod. "You would have left me wondering if you liked me or not. You would have left me wondering if I should just give up and—"

"You could have always came to me and tell me how you felt, Maya. It's not all my fault. I sat alone wondering if I should tell you how I felt. I wondered if you felt the same way. I wondered if I should even like you."

I was a bit taken back at that last part. He was wondering if he should like me. Did he not want to like me? Was it wrong to like me?

I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. Sighing, I fought back my tears and swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat. Owen must have taken notice of my reaction, because his face fell.

"Maya, I—I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did," I interrupted him. "You did mean what you said. You don't want to like me, and yet, you do. Does it embarrass you to like me, Owen? Is it because I'm not like the girls you'd normally go after? I'm sorry that I'm not curvy, nor do I have big boobs to show off! I'm sorry that I'm so skinny that you can snap me in half! I'm sorry that I can't be as pretty as those other girls you prefer! I didn't ask you to like me, Owen. You did this yourself!"

I turn around so he wouldn't see me crying. I get ready to pound on the door and beg Tristan to let me out, but Owen grabs my wrists. I wriggle against his tight grip, trying to break free, but ic can't.

He turns me around so my back is leaning against the door. His mouth is just inches away from mine. As he breathes, the mint from his mouth is filling my nostrils. It's almost too intoxicating. I look at his full, pink lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss feel them against mine.

Owen leans in, pressing his lips against mine. For a moment, my body is still. I'm allowing him to move his mouth against my unmoving ones. I just want to take this all in. I feel Owen getting ready to pull apart, so I start to kiss him back. He grins into the kiss as he wraps his arms around my waist to draw me closer. I let out a happy sigh as I place my hands on his shoulders.

I'm not that experienced at kissing. The only kiss I've ever had was at band camp with a boy named Todd English. We were both curious so we decided to try it. I was young and so immature at the time. After we pulled apart, we screamed "ew" and ran off. I scrubbed my lips for two weeks straight.

This is different. I'm not sure if it's because I'm older or because it's with Owen…the boy I've been crushing on for a while.

I feel Owen's tongue flick across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I part my mouth, allowing is tongue to slide in. I let him lap my tongue and swirl his tongue around. I'm not sure what to do, but I know that I have to move my tongue around also, so I do. I allow our tongues to fight around until it's time for me to breathe.

I tear my lips from his and breathe. He grins at me while pressing his lips to my forehead. He tightens his grip on me. My head is against his chest. I wrap my arms around him, enjoying the warm embrace. I closed my eyes and inhaled his cologne. I listened to his heart beating and his breathing. It made me feel…comfort. It made me feel happy.

It made me feel like I was in love.

.

.

.

Tristan let us out of the closet and squealed when he saw us holding hands. He said we had to tell people the news, so we did. Owen and I was officially a couple. We told Tori and Zig, who were surprisingly happy. Tori squealed and told me that we made such a wonderful couple. We also told Cam who threatened Owen. He told him to treat me right or he was going to beat him up. The three of us laughed knowing Cam could never beat Owen up. Next, we told his friends. Drew and Bianca were happy for us. Bianca told us, "fuck the haters, do what makes you happy."

And we are doing what makes us happy. Being together makes us happy.

Last to know was Dallas. He seen the two of us holding hands and decided to make his way over towards us.

"Look, man," he said with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry for what I did. I respect your decision. If she," he looks over at me. "If Maya is going to make you happy, then I'm happy for you, Owen."

Owen grinned and let go of my hand to pull Dallas into a "man hug."

"Thanks man," Owen grinned.

"You better make my best friend happy," Dallas tells me.

"I will," I grin, "just as long as he does the same."

"Of course I will, baby."

Dallas walks away and Owen slips his hand back in mine. As we walk down the halls, we swing our arm. I go to my locker, hating that I have to be without Owen for an hour. After I grab my books, he walks me to class. Before I go into the classroom, he spins me around and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

What would the both of us do without Tristan?


End file.
